


If two dudes have sex on the beach and no one's there to see, did they really do it?

by Ike



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (But mostly smut), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ball Sucking, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Summer Helbindi, Summer Hríd, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ike/pseuds/Ike
Summary: Hríd wants his boyfriend to take him swimming. Helbindi just wants to rest. They compromise.





	If two dudes have sex on the beach and no one's there to see, did they really do it?

Over the beach, the setting sun began to sink below the waves in the distance. Its orange light swirled together with the blue of the evening sky, casting a purple glow over the few beachgoers that remained. Even as the day drew to a close, the sweltering summer heat persisted.

In a remote part of the beach, Helbindi and Hríd laid upon a straw-woven mat. The former took up most of it, wrapping his arm around the latter's shoulder and drawing their bodies close. The outcropping they'd found was a ways away from the Order of Heroes' castle, but a rock wall divided it from the rest of the shore; it was a quiet haven, where lush, fruit-bearing, Nina-free trees sprouted around them. It was also one of the few places they could be alone together.

All but their swim trunks and the matching necklaces of flowers 'round their necks had been discarded, but Hríd still suffered in the heat. He used his boyfriend's broad chest as a pillow, and tilted his head up at him. "How do you bear this weather with such grace?"

"It's nothin' compared to where I'm from." Helbindi cracked one eye open and looked down at him. "How'n the hell do you prance around the winter festival wearin' as little as you do?"

"I would swim bare in the ice-cold fjords as part of my training. Did you endure such practices to acclimate to the heat of your homeland?"

"Nah, you just get used to it."

Hríd frowned. "Hard to imagine. I spent months marching through the flames of Múspell but I can hardly survive this."

"Go cool off, then," he said, and nodded toward the sea.

"Someone said they saw Prince Xander being attacked by a mighty dragon named Lilith." He snuggled against Helbindi's chest. "Are the waters truly safe?"

He chuckled at how endearingly gullible he was. "You didn't really buy that, didja? That was just the commander tryin' ta sell 'Dracoshields,' whatever the hell those are."

"Would the commander do such a thing?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Well, right now it's more of a vi—"

Helbindi kissed him to shut him up, and when he pulled away Hríd was blushing.

"Still, I'd feel safer if I had a lifeguard. Swim with me."

"Guard your own damn life, I'm relaxing," he said, despite them both knowing full-well he would crush anyone or anything that tried to hurt Hríd.

Hríd rolled onto Helbindi's chest and propped himself up on his elbows. "Is that any way to talk to the apple of your eye?"

"I don't have no damn fruit in my eyes."

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" he asked, and started kissing along Helbindi's jaw.

Helbindi grunted in response.

Hríd kissed down his neck and chest until he reached one of his nipples, and licked his tongue out across it. He slid his hand down Helbindi's side, feeling all his muscles as he did, and placed it on Helbindi's crotch.

He rubbed up and down, feeling it stiffen, then gave it a squeeze and asked, "Would you swear it so?"

"Give me a reason not to."

He smiled up at him and accepted the challenge. The arm that hadn't been holding Hríd was folded behind Helbindi's head, and he pressed his face to the white bush growing beneath it and licked it, reveling in the scent. While he lapped at it, he reached inside Helbindi's shorts from the bottom of the leg and wrapped his hand around his member. He continued to stroke it and placed kisses down his abdomen until he reached the top of his swim trunks.

Helbindi shuddered in anticipation as he felt the flowers around Hríd's neck brush against his inner thighs, a reminder that his face was hovering just above his crotch.

Hríd leaned back and pulled the shorts down, and Helbindi's massive cock sprung free. It was already halfway hard from Hríd touching it, and getting harder by the second. Hríd took the solid weight in his palm and slid it along the shaft, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip. He circled his tongue around the head and tasted salt and sweat on his skin. Helbindi insisted this heat wave was nothing to him, but he was clearly feeling it at least a little.

"Quit teasing."

Hríd never was good at saying no to him, and even less so when it was something he wanted as well. He dipped his head down and swallowed his length, taking over half of it in one go. The first time he'd done this, he never thought he'd be able to take it all. He didn't have a lot of experience, and the sheer size of it stretched out his mouth and tested his limits. It took a lot of determination—and a lot of practice, which he enjoyed—to reach the point he was at now. He paced himself, bobbing his head up and down and only going the littlest bit further each time. Helbindi liked it that way, when he inched himself forward instead of getting ambitious and ending up choking.

He'd made it most of the way, so he figured he earned a break to catch his breath. He pulled it out of his mouth and gave it a few strokes before licking his way down the shaft.

Wanting more access, he gripped the waistband of Helbindi's swim trunks and slid them down his toned legs. He admired every inch as he did so, until he reached the bottom and tossed them to the side. He paused to press a kiss to one of Helbindi's feet, licking up the sole and sucking on each of his toes. He repeated the treatment with his other foot before settling back between his legs.

With the shorts out of the way, he pressed his face between Helbindi's bulging thighs and lapped his tongue across his balls. He took one in his mouth and continued pumping the shaft while he enjoyed the taste of it.

Before moving to the next one, he paused and asked, "Have you yet to change your mind?"

He didn't wait for him to answer; instead, he gripped his length with a pleasurable tightness while he stroked and took the other ball in his mouth.

"Keep this up and I just might."

Hríd took them out of his mouth and moved his head back up to the tip, giving him a subdued smile. "Then I shall do my best."

It didn't take him long to reach the depth he'd managed when Helbindi's cock was in his mouth a minute ago. From there he continued to descend, stretching his throat. He could nearly feel his cock at the back of it, and when he was agonizingly close, he willed himself to make that extra push to reach the base.

Helbindi moaned—the first genuine, load moan he'd made today—and placed one of his hands on the back of Hríd's head, pushing him down and burying his nose in his thick, white pubes. With how many times they'd done this, Helbindi had a good idea of how long his boyfriend could last down there before needing air, and he released him when he did.

Hríd took a moment regain his composure and got back into it slowly, bobbing up and down on the head to warm himself up before sinking back down.

Helbindi tangled his other hand in Hríd's hair, lacing his fingers together and using both hands to pull Hríd down while his hips thrusted up into his mouth. Hríd was all warmed up now, so Helbindi didn't have to hold anything back, and he fucked his throat with abandon for as long as he could take it at a time.

Hríd noticed that while Helbindi was shoving himself into his mouth, his own dick started to painfully strain against his shorts. As hard as he was, his boyfriend's pleasure was his only concern at the moment, and he was enjoying this a great deal besides. He tried his best to ignore the aching in his pants, and let Helbindi use his mouth rough, but lovingly.

They kept going like that, Helbindi using his hands and hips in tandem to press into Hríd's mouth from both ends, letting him up for air every now and then. He felt his orgasm building, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He kept it up until he was just about to cum, and then pulled out.

"Hríd..."

Helbindi rarely said his name out loud, but when he did—in that deep, commanding voice of his—it sent chills down his spine.

"Do it," Hríd said. "For me."

He swallowed him all the way down, and Helbindi held him there, grunting and moaning until thick waves of cum flooded Hríd's mouth. Hríd licked up the few drops that his mouth couldn't contain, cleaning up the head.

Helbindi grabbed him by the shoulders, firm but gentle, and pulled him up into a kiss. Hríd tangled his hand's into the other's hair while Helbindi rested his hands on the small of his back and pulled them closer together. He felt Hríd's boner pressing against his thigh while they continued to make out, and knew he couldn't leave it like that. His hand found its way inside Hríd's swim trunks and wrapped around his sizeable erection.

"You planning on doing something about that?" Helbindi asked.

"Are you up to it?"

"D'ya think I'm some sorta wimp'? 'Course I am."

"If you insist." Hríd kissed him deeply. "Get on your hands and knees."

Helbindi wasn't in the mood to argue, and got on his haunches in front of him, baring it all.

Hríd's mouth watered and his cock twitched at the sight of Helbindi presenting his ass to him. He bent down and caressed it in his hands, running them over the smooth curves. While he spread his ass, he couldn't resist the urge to softly bite down on the plump, rounded flesh.

With his cheeks parted to reveal his hole, he leaned forward, pressing his face between them and licking it. He circled his tongue around it, getting it wet before he dipped his tongue inside. Helbindi moaned and reached his hand back, pressing Hríd's face further into his ass. Hríd took it as a sign of encouragement and dutifully ate him out, hungrily licking his tongue in and around his hole.

While he continued to rim him, he scrambled blindly for the bottle he'd left laying around. It was a vial of oil distilled from a tropical fruit, one of the offerings they'd bought at the summer festival along with the mat. He uncorked it and coated one of his fingers, then slid the digit inside Helbindi. With his finger now stretching him out, he could fit his tongue all the way in. He simultaneously fingered and tongue-fucked him, enjoying the sweet taste of the oil and Helbindi's ass.

Helbindi complained when he withdrew his tongue, but he quickly replaced it with another finger. He flipped onto his back and licked along Helbindi's taint, across his balls, and finally down his shaft and to the head. He took it in his mouth and started sucking him off once more while preparing him. He eventually added a third finger, and the sensation made Helbindi thrust his hips downward into Hríd's mouth.

Hríd continued to blow him from underneath until he felt his hole fully stretched, then reluctantly took the cock out of his mouth and flipped back over. He positioned himself behind Helbindi and finally pulled his own shorts down past his thighs.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Just put it in," he said, and pressed his ass back against Hríd's cock.

He laughed at his boyfriend's impatience. "All right, all right." He grabbed Helbindi by the hips and pulled him the rest of the way to his cock, then slowly pushed his way past his hole.

He always went so unbearably slow at first, like he was afraid he would break the man twice his size. Helbindi wanted to feel the rest of his length inside him, but he'd pushed his hips as far back as they would go, so he was forced to reach behind him, grab Hríd by the waist, and pull him forward.

Hríd let go and allowed himself be dragged into Helbindi's heat. He should've tried to stop him, but he felt so good that all he could do was give in and moan. He at least managed to slow down before he was all the way in, easing up for those last couple inches. Their thighs pressed against each other, and Hríd bent down to wrap his arms around Helbindi's midsection and whisper into his ear.

"Are you doing all right, Helbindi?"

He grunted. "You know I am."

Hríd pressed a kiss to his neck and started to pull out, still hugging Helbindi close to him. "And if that should change—"

"I'll tell you, yeah."

He smiled and continued to withdraw himself until only the tip remained. He started to press back in at a pace that was gentle, but far faster than he usually went, matching the speed Helbindi had pulled him in at.

Helbindi felt immediate relief that his boyfriend decided not to torture him like he usually did. It wasn't his size or his technique (once he got going) that bothered him—those were great—it was what a damn tease he was. Sometimes he wondered if he did it on purpose. Maybe the prince wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and he liked seeing Helbindi beg for it. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case; it always worked, after all. And when he payed Hríd back in kind, plowing him without mercy, maybe that was part of his plan, too.

Once he'd made it in all the way again, he went back in faster the next time, and even faster the next. He kept that pattern up, gradually adjusting Helbindi to his cock, until he was sure he could handle it. He unwrapped his arms from around Helbindi and placed them on his hips to steady him while he fucked him as fast as he could manage.

Helbindi moaned loudly and thrusted his hips back in time with Hríd's. As good as it was, he could never get enough of his cock, always wanted to feel it deeper.

Hríd did his best to keep up and slammed into him harder with each thrust. He knew that by this point Helbindi could take whatever he could give, and he didn't hold any of it back. The obscene sounds of Helbindi moaning and Hríd's balls slapping against his ass were enough to make him forget about anything else.

It was funny—Helbindi never imagined when he met Hríd that they'd be doing this. He seemed exactly what you'd expect of Nifl's royal family: composed, prideful, and cool as ice. That the debonair prince would be fucking him like this was unthinkable, yet there was no denying the way he was filling him up right now.

As he continued to pound into him, Hríd felt himself getting close. The tight warmth of the bigger man would drive anyone crazy, but to someone who adored him so much, there were few better feelings in the world. He wanted his boyfriend to feel that same pleasure, so he reached down and took ahold of his cock. He pumped the shaft, milking him while he continued to fuck him.

Within minutes, Hríd came undone. "Helbindi, I..."

Helbindi clenched his ass around him and rocked his hips along his length. "Let go, baby."

He did as he was told and spilled his seed inside him. It overflowed, submerging his cock in a warm liquid and spilling out of Helbindi's ass.

His hand on Helbindi's cock slowed momentarily while he came down from his orgasm, but as soon as he did, he started stroking him again. Cum was still pouring out of his ass, and he bent down to lap it up. He licked up to his hole and ate him out until none remained.

"On your back," Hríd said.

Helbindi complied and rolled over, and Hríd knelt in front of his cock. He took it in his hand once more and started to jerk him off. Helbindi was close, he could tell; the sweating, the panting, the way he clung to the mat.

Helbindi didn't need to warn him. When he sensed it coming, Hríd took his cock in his mouth and swallowed him to the base all at once. Helbindi grabbed him by the hair and held him down while he came in his mouth for the second time that day.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Helbindi released him, and Hríd contentedly gulped it down, then flopped down onto his boyfriend's chest again, exhausted.

Daylight was fading fast, and stars had already appeared in the sky.

Hríd sighed. "We should return to the castle. The curtain of night is upon us."

"The castle'll still be there 'n the morning. Stay here. With me."

Hríd looked around and whispered, "Here?"

"Yeah. Why the hell not?"

"The others will worry for us."

"They can kiss my ass. I don't wanna share you with anyone, not tonight."

Hríd laughed. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

"You can't." Helbindi smirked down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Night, my prince."

"Goodnight, my love," he said, and closed his eyes. But just as soon as he had, he opened them. "Wait! You never took me swimming!"

Helbindi was already drifting off to sleep, and it showed in his voice. "Ya really got the energy left for that?"

Hríd blushed. "No, I suppose not."

"Good. We can go first thing tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> can i fill the summer hríd-shaped hole in my heart with smut, IS? in retrospect, no. ~~at least i pulled helbindi tho~~


End file.
